Dragon Ball Z: Next Generation
by Jmac99
Summary: After the events of Majin Buu 5 years later Goku and Vegeta leave to another galaxy to train which leaves the earth in the hands of Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. When a new threat rises a new team is formed to face this threat and many more. TOTALLY IGNORING
1. Dive the Bio Saiyan

**Me: Thanks for reading my new story i hope you guys like it and don't forget to follow, favorite,and comment.**

"I got to keep going I can't let them catch me not again." Dive thought as he snok around in abandoned building just out of satan city. The building was dirty with wood over the windows and cracks on the floor and the wall.

Dive looked into one of the broken mirrors and he saw his black spiky hair like Gohan with hazel eyes. He also looked at his blue and orange jacket with his orange and blue fingerless gloves, a red belt, black pants, and green shoes.

"Come out you little punk I know you're around here somewhere." The boy said looking around. The boys name was Sun he was 5'8 with pale skin and long blonde hair in a pony tail. He was wearing a black t shirt with a red ribbon emblem on the left part of his chest, he also had white cargo pants with black shoes.

"Who cares about this guy I think we should just call it a night." The girl said flipping her hair. The girls name was Snow she was 5'5 with pale skin and long curly blonde hair. She was wearing a white and black stripped sweater with gray jeans and white converses.

"I have no time left I have go now." Dive thought as he shot a ki blast threw a wall and he flew out.

"Not so fast. Sun said flying in front of him.

"No I'm not going back." Dive said turning to fly back into the building, but was stopped by the girl.

"I don't think we asked you for you're opinion." Snow said stopping him from turning back.

The two attacked dive, he tried to block but they were to strong. Snow kneed him in the stomach making dive cough out blood. Sun then shot a ki blast at his face making him fly into a the abandoned building.

"I hate to do this but it looks like I'm taking the krillins way out." Dive said to himself.

"You gonna come out of there or should I come and get you." Sun said descending on to the ground. Out of know where dive busted through the wall right up to the two's face.

"Solar flare!" Dive said blinding the two and flying away.

"Ugh screw that prick." Sun said wiping his eyes.

"Whatever let's just go I need to wash my hair." Snow said as the two flew off into the night.

"Good thing I got out of there but these injuries aren't to good I need to go somewhere." Dive said holding his stomach, probably a broken rib. While flying dive saw a big yellow building and he thought it was better than nothing. When he fell to the ground the cuts and bruises were so strong that he lost his control and fell into the building.

"What the hell was that." A girl said running out of her room to see a boy crashed on her floor with a whole through the wall.

9:00 am the next day.

"Ugh what happened." Dive thought trying to get up but he was tied down to the bed with some weird metal-like substance.

"Wouldn't you like to know." A lady with long blue hair said to dive.

"Wait are you bulma." Dive said smiling because he got the best of her.

"Maybe, that's for me to know and you to wonder." Bulma said.

"Give it up Mom he knows who we all are he's Dr. Gero's creation." A light purple haired guy said from the corner .

"How do you know who I am." Dive said surprised.

"I might be a genius but any idiot could figure out that the only one who could've created a cyborg/ bio android is Dr. Gero." Bulma said.

"Well I'm dive if you already didn't kn-." Dive said being interrupted.

"Cut the crap what are you here for, to kill Goku how about Vegeta or maybe all of us z fighters.." Bulma said getting in is face.

"Woh woh woh first I'm not with Dr. Jack ass I was trying to get away from him and second I'm not here to kill Goku, Vegeta, or the z fighters.

"Yay right and I'm 25." Bulma said kinda insulting herself.

"I swear you've got to believe me." Dive said.

"Oh yeah your gonna have to do better than that." Bulma said.

"I believe him." A girl walking threw the door said. she was wearing a red belly-baring top with exposed shoulders, red fingerless gloves that go up to the shoulders, a red mini skirt with a yellow belt buckle, and red thigh-high boots. She also has a red hairpiece.

"Wow this girl sure does love red and she can rock it." Dive thought while staring at bulla.

"Bulla stay out of this it's not your place." Bulma said barking orders.

"Well I was just saiyan, bitch." Bulla said but whispering that last part unfortunately it was loud enough for Bulma to hear.

"Oh really." Bulma started as the two got into an argument.

"Ok I don't mean to interrupt but I'm still tied up here and I'm trying to say that I'm not with Dr. Gero." Dive said.

"Oh yeah prove it." Bulma said.

"Ok umm I got this, Dive said thinking, I got it the abandoned building where I was hiding out." He said.

"I don't know." Bulma said suspicious.

"Please one chance and I swear I won't pull anything." Dive pleaded

"Give the kid a chance he doesn't seem half bad." Trunks interjected.

"Fine you get one chance." Bulma said putting up her index finger in Dive's face.

"Ok let's go."Dive smiled.

Bulma had unlocked his chains and put him in hand cuffs with the same metal that the chains were made with.

"Ok let's go." Bulma said throwing her capsule and hoping into a small plane.

"Wait I want to go." Bulla said running out the door.

"Fine just don't get in the way." Bulma said.

"Okay I'm ready when you are." Bulla said as they all took off.

"Hi." Dive said looking over to Bulla.

"Hi." Bulla said smiling at him.

"You look beautiful you know." Dive said smiling at Bulla.

Meanwhile was staring down dive with evil eyes.

"You know you shouldn't be flirting with me while one of the meanest people in the world is my mother ." Bulla said flying closer to Dive so that her father wouldn't hear.

"Got it." Dive said putting his head down.

"Well at least not in front of her." Bulla said biting her lip and flying back over to her father.

"Yes." Dive said flying smiling.

10 minutes into the flight Dive spotted the building.

"There that's the building where I was attacked." Dive said as they all landed on the side walk.

"Wait attacked by who." Bulma said wondering.

"Two other bio androids named Sun and Snow there power level is said to be unlimited."

"Aw thanks cutie." Snow said appearing out of nowhere.

"Really you're flirting with the enemy." Sun said looking at snow.

"Whatever let's just kill him and get this over with." Snow said as the two stared at Dive.

"Bulla you've got to go now." Dive said getting anxious.

"No I'm not leaving if they want to fight we can fight." BUlla replied while putting up her fist.

"No I said leave now." Dive screamed making Bulla get a little scared at his tone.

"Ok, let's go mom." Bulla said as the two flew away in the plane.

"Now that we're all alone let's fight." Dive said as he powered up.

"Aaa." Dive screamed as he powered up to super saiyan.

"Ugh I liked him better with black hair." Snow said looking at the super saiyan dive.

"To bad your gonna have to deal with it." Dive said taking off at the speed of sound.

Dive punched Sun in his stomach and kicked him in his face into the ground making him eat dirt. Dive then turned to snow as the got into a Meele battle which ended in sun shooting a strong energy wave called power blitz at Dive hitting his back making him fall to the ground.

"It ends here." Sun said as him and snow held out one hand.

The two crossed their hands and charged it with green energy they then held out heir hands and screamed "Double Electric Strike."

Dive flinched at the blast when he heard a boom. Awkwardly he looked up and he saw a man in a orange and blue gi, with blue wrist bands, a blue karate belt, and blue boots. He also was muscular with spikey hair.

"Who are you." Sun questioned the mysterious stranger.

The man just smiled and said "Explosive Wave." Which shined a blinding light knocking back the androids.

When the dust settled the Dive and the man disappeared into thin air.

"Damn it." Snow said disappointed.

 **Me: With the inevitable threat of the androids will there be anyone strong enough to to defeat them. Will Dive ever prove is worthiness to Bulma and the Z warriors. Will I ever stop talking. All will be answered in the next chapter of DRAGON BALL Z:NEXT GENERATION**


	2. Uub vs Goten A Battle Between Friends

"Wow what just happened." Dive said slowly standing to his feet to see the man who saved him standing in front of him.

"It's called instant transmission maybe someday I'll have trunks teach you it." The man said smirking at dive and walking away.

"Hey wait up." Dive said slowly jogging towards the young man. "Who are you and why did you save me.

"My name is Gohan and you're lucky that I was training when I sensed you're energy and the androids energy. Gohan said walking into one of the many living rooms in the big house.

There in the living room were Bulla, Bulma, and trunks sitting anxiously. At least Bulla was. Dive thought to himself.

"Dive!" Bulla said screaming and running towards dive and hugging him with a tear running down her pale cheek. "Are you okay." She said wiping the tear off of her cheek.

"Yes, I am thanks to Gohan I'm not dead right now." Dive said hugging bulla back. When Dive and Bulla realized that they were hugging they instantly broke away both of them blushing.

"Wow your two's faces are as red as jeice from the old days." Gohan said kidding around with the two. "But besides that it was nothing just a normal day in our world.

"Well thank you anyway." Bulma said standing up and walking over to Gohan. "So do you want to stay for dinner. Bulma said.

"I would love to stay especially for food but I have to take Pan over my moms house so that me and Videl can go out on our special evening tonight. Gohan said.

"Well I hope you have a good time at your special evening." Bulma said winking at Gohan making him blush.

"Okay bye guys." Gohan said putting his two fingers forehead getting ready to instant transmission.

"Wait Gohan before you go." Trunks said stopping Gohan just in time. Trunks walked up to Gohan and he whispered in his ear.

"Make sure we don't end up with a Gohan jr. after this evening because we all can't have piccolo babysitting like last time. Trunks said joking around with Gohan.

"I make no promises." Gohan said as he instant transmissioned out of the room.

"So umm Mrs. Bulma since I kind of saved you and you're daughters life I'd like to ask if I could maybe stay alive and not be killed by you or any of the z warriors. Dive said scratching his head.

"I guess so for now." Bulma said.

"So where are you going to be staying. Trunks said turning his attention to dive.

"Oh I forgot about that situation." Dive said scratching his head. "I guess I could always find another abandoned building to sleep in. Dive said laughing.

"No I know the perfect place for you to stay." Bulla said in a very serious tone like her father. "Here." Bulla said smiling . Suddenly the room went dead silent and Bulmas mouth was wide open.

"No no no he can not stay here that's out of the question." Bulma said making hand motions saying no.

"Come on mom he could have is on room like 5 doors down and he could go to school with Pan, Uub, and I. Bulla said making a great point.

"I don't know he can't just hang out here with those androids coming for him and he can barely handle them." Bulma said making a good point too.

"I'll train him." Trunks said intervening. "He's gonna need a strong saiyan to keep him in order and to help him mature into a grown man." Trunks said sounding like a mature adult.

"So mom can he stay." Bulla said pleading with her mom making the please hand gestures and giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine he can stay but he'll be staying in the downstairs guest room not near your room." Bulma said making that last part very clear.

"Thank you mrs. Bulma I will not do anything to break your trust." Dive said thanking Bulma. "I won't break your trust either master trunks."Dive said turning to his new master and bowing.

"I'll show you to your room." Bulla said grabbing dives arm and dragging him (literally) to his new room. "Come on you slow poke." Bulla said running with his arm.

"I hope that he won't turn out to be evil." Bulma said sitting down and pouring a glass of wine. She crossed her legs and laid back on the couch trying to relax.

"I have faith in the kid." Trunks spoke to his mother. " I have a feeling that he will be as strong or stronger than Vegeta and Goku." Trunks said sitting down next to his mother. "Hey mom isn't it a little to early to be drinking. Trunks said.

"Don't judge me, my husbands in another galaxy, I have a 15 year old ripped and handsome boy living with my 15 year old cute and matured daughter, and last androids are trying to kill us all." Bulma said getting worked up.

"You do realize this is normal for us." Trunks said truthfully.

"I hate it when you're right." Bulma said taking another sip.

There was constant knocks on the door and Goten finally came downstairs to open up the door.

"Oh, Hey Panny."

"UNCLE GOTEN HI!" Pan screamed as she squeezed her uncle to death. "How have you been?"

"I have been great." Goten chuckled as he released his niece from their tight hug.

"I think your uncle has been great because mom finally approved of him dating his girlfriend." Gohan mumbled causing his younger brother to blush. Both boys knew how much Chi-Chi was against dating at such a young age, excpet she had been "dating" their father since they were children. hypocrite.

"What brings you here?" Goten asked, it was rare for Gohan to come and bring Pan over. Most of the time she became a nuisance towards Goten. He could also tell she was a bit jittery.

"We wanted to stop and say hey to the family." Gohan chuckled as he patted his daughters head.

"Mm." Goten said not believing a word out of his brothers mouth. "Why are you really here." Goten said folding his arms.

"Well me and Videl where looking to have a night out on the town maybe a drink or two a nice little restaurant." Gohan said day dreaming.

"Well she's going to have to be up stairs in your old room because I have my girlfriend and friends over."

"Sounds like lovers corner."Pan said smiling at her uncle.

"Pan, no." Goten mumbled underneath his teeth. "Mother isnt home, but she allowed me to have some friends over."

"Goten, wheres the phone?" Pan asked. He pointed in the direction of the kitchen and he watched his niece run as if she needed to make a phone call.

"Sorry, she is always talking to that friend of hers." Gohan added. "The real reason I dropped her off here is that I need you to keep a close eye on Pan. She has been acting strange. Ok, Videl and I will be out until 11:00 pm."

"Dont sweat it bro, she isn't too much younger than the rest of us, so she won't be a burden on us." Goten chuckled.

"I heard that." Pan screeched as she moved the receiver from her mouth. "Sorry about that it was my uncle."She mumbled as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Please keep a close eye." Goten nodded his head and Gohan and Videl left. There was a phone near the stairs and he picked it up curious of what Pan needed the phone for.

"Uub, you don't understand how worried my family is getting about me." he heard her say.

"Just let them know." the man responded which Goten couldn't believe.

"I cant tell them that I am dating you just yet. I mean I'm only fifteen, you can still be referred as Justina."Goten couldn't believe it, Pan was dating Uub.

"I hate that nickname." He chuckled. Goten hung up the phone and walked upstairs to his room.

"Goten, what took so long?" Valese asked as she watched Trunks and Marron continue to hold hands and have each other foreheads close to each other.

"Sorry, my brother dropped my niece off, but she has a secret boyfriend." Goten mumbled as he turned the phone back on.

"Uub, i wish you were here. I really could use a kiss from you." Pan said loud and clear for everyone in the room to hear. Goten hung up the phone and placed down next to his bed. "How could she?"

"Well how about I come over and give you that kiss." Uub said thinking about him and pan kissing.

"Ok but hurry I can't wait." Pan said biting her lip.

"I'm basically there." Uub said running out side and taking off for the house.

10 minutes later

Goten was cuddling with Valese when he sensed a power level coming towards his house and he knew that it was none other than Uub. Goten quickly got up and walked towards the door.

"Goten where are you going." Valese said with wonder.

"To take care of some business." Goten said clenching his fist which Valese knew was not a good sign and she quickly got up and went after him followed by Marron and Trunks.

As Uub landed he walked over to the door. Instead he was met by Goten standing there with a angry look on his face.

"Oh hey Goten what's up man." Uub said casually to his friend. Goten than blasted off in front of Uub's face and punched him making him jerk back a little. "What the hell was that for." Uub said angry.

"That was for dating my niece without asking me first" Goten said angrily to Uub.

"I'm sorry man I didn't think that you would care so much I mean she is fifteen." Uub said trying to calmly talk Goten down.

"Well I do and you better back off of her before something bad happens." Goten yelled. Pan quickly came out side to see Uub and Goten arguing.

"No I like pan a lot and I haven't treated her in anyway that you wouldn't treat Valese." Uub said getting worked up.

"I could care less about how you think you treat her, leave now and stay away from pan or we will have problems." Goten said starting down Uub.

"I guess we have problems because I'm not leaving here without pan and I still dating. Uub said standing his ground.

"I hate to do this but you leave me no choice." Goten said flying off to punch Uub but he blocked it making a loud sound.

"Goten stop." Valese screamed. "Uub stop this." Pan screamed. Goten ignored Valese but Uub turned his attention to Pan. Leaving an opening for Goten to kick Uub to the ground. Luckily Uub stopped him self in mid air and he got angry.

"That's it Goten I've been playing nice but now it's time for me to get serious. Uub said as he charged up. Uub snap vanished behind Goten and punched him towards the ground. Uub the vanished to where Goten was coming to be and he screamed "super energy wave volley." He then shot a bunch of ki blasts at Goten all 15 of them hitting him.

Goten then fell slowly fell to the ground after a few seconds he slowly stood up and his eyes started to turn green.

The ground started to shake and the girls and trunks stood there starring as Goten started to become a super saiyan. Uub then started to power up to kaioken the ground then started to shake even more making marron stumble. They both flew up into the air.

When they where equally across from each other the two eyed the other down with fury. " Kame-hame-haa." The two shouted as they shot the destructive wave at each other. The beams met each other and the struggle was intense. Their was no clear winner but soon enough Goten started to win he pushed harder and harder trying to overpower him. Uub then started to get angry and his eyes turned purple bright red as he shouted "kaioken times 50 ." Uub's kamehameha turned red and it started to overcome his kamehameha soon the beam consumed Goten and he fell hard to the ground.

"Goten!" Valese screamed as she ran towards her boyfriend who was covered with cuts and bruises. "Uub!" Pan screamed as she ran over to Uub who had fallen to his knees being consumed of energy.

"Uub come on let's go." Pan said as she flew with Uub to Bulma's house. "Thanks pan." Uub said putting his head down in loss of energy. "Sh don't speak just rest." Pan said to her boyfriend.


	3. Dive Goes To High School

Valese examined Goten to see how much damage had been done. She believed that she understood what Goten did, but this wasn't the right way.

"Goten, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Marron questioned him as she came back outside with the first aid kit. Everyone was confused and it seemed like it was something only Goten could understand. It wouldn't matter how times he would try to explain it, they would think that his actions were idiotic.

"I need to protect Pan." He mumbled through his teeth. Marron rolled her eyes at him. She stuck out her hand and helped Goten to his feet.

"How bad is it?" He asked.

"You have cuts all over your face." Valese chipped in. Goten sighed, he knew when his mother got home he would be in big trouble. He is already going to be in more trouble with his brother if he doesn't get Pan back at his house in time.

Goten weakily chuckled.

"I need a senzu."

"I got some in my house." Trunks muttered. "I'll go home get the beans and try to convince Pan to come back."

Goten nodded his head agreeing with Trunks' plan. "Yeah, that sounds good. Get going ya doof, I don't know when my mother is getting home." Trunks rolled his eyes and took flight back to his house.

The girls managed to get Goten back into his house and layed him down on the couch.

Marron opened up the first aid kit and first cleaned her hands. She grabbed anti-infected spray. "Is that going to hurt?" He asked as Marron removed the cap and started spraying his arms and legs. Goten whimpered in pain.

"You deserved that." She mumbled once she stopped spraying him. She grabbed the gauze and wrapped around his arm where it was bleeding the most.

"You know you need to apologize."

Goten scoffed causing Valese to roll her eyes. "Goten once your mother allowed us to truly be together you have been acting different."

"I just need to protect her." He shot back.

"This isn't the right way." Valese hissed as she sat down next him. "Goten, you trust Uub, why can't you trust him with your niece?"

He sighed as he pushed some of her hair out of his girlfriends face. "I don't want her to grow up too fast."

"Hmmm...sounds like the shoe is on the other foot now." Marron interjected. The two of them were confused. "Remember when your mother freaked out when she saw us at the football game last fall."

"Damn it Marron, you have good point."

Valese came late to the football and they refused to let her. Goten and Marron left the stadium and they walked around to the other side. They stopped halfway and Goten and Valese were constantly hugging and kissing outside the stadium. They heard a car pass by and it was Goten's parents. Goku screamed "Get it Goten!" while Chi-Chi screamed "GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF MY SON!" It took Chi-Chi at least three months after this incident to accept them being a couple.

"If Trunks gets back here with Pan and Uub apologize and explain what you did." Marron suggested.

"Don't worry Mar, I will." Goten sighed. He realized he was wrong, but Pan and Uub would never be able to forgive his actions.

At Capsule Corp.

"Omg what happened." A worried Bulla said running out of the door. " Uub got into a little fight." Pan said as her and Uub landed on the ground. "With who." Bulla said as she helped Uub stand. "The biggest jerk in the world, Goten." Pan then scoffed at the idea of him. "Ok you can tell me about what happened later, first lets get him inside and clean up some of his cuts." Bulla said.

The three walked into the house and put Uub on the couch which made him groan a little because he was still sore from the fight. Bulla walked to the basement door and screamed down to dive. "Hey Dive can you get the emergency senzu beans down their."

"Ok where are they." Dive screamed. There in the cabinet next to the the medicine cabinet." Bulla screamed back.

Dive got the beans and ran upstairs to see a guy with half his shirt ripped off and a few cuts and bruises over his body. "Umm who's this." Pan said as she smirked at Bulla. "This is my boyfriend Dive I mean friend he's my friend that's a boy just friends nothing else." Bulla said nervously smiling. "Mm yup just friends." Pan said eyeing her best friend. "And this is pan and the guy in pain over there is Uub. "Hey." Pan said waving. "How you do." Uub said putting up his hand in a hi form. "Nice to meet you guys and here's your senzu bean." Dive said giving it to pan. "Thank you." Pan said dropping it into Uubs' mouth.

"So Dive I don't mean to be rude but why are you here." Pan said skeptical of a strange ripped guy who was at here house. "Umm well I just kind of dropped in." Dive said remembering his fall through the house. "It's ok Dive I trust them and plus they've fought weirder things." Bulla said. "Well ok I'm a bio saiyan/ cyborg who was created by and instead of having metal in my body I am all natural because Dr. Gero wanted me to be made different from 18 and 17 since they kind of turned on him." Dive said while Pan was just staring at dive. "So why aren't you evil." Uub mumbled after he started to feel better. "Well the saiyan that I was based of off was pure and his pureness translated into my brain which made me see the evil in what he wanted me to do." "So how did you escape." Pan intervened. "I saw kill an innocent child in front of me which made me unlock super saiyan and I kicked his ass and blasted off into the city." Dive said as trunks ran threw the door.

"Hey guys umm I need some senzu beans have you seen them." Trunks said in a hurry. "Yea ther-." Uub started but got his mouth covered by Pan. "No were out I guess Goten will have to heal the old fashion way." Pan said completely lying. "Here they are." Uub said tossing the pouch to Trunks. "Thanks Uub, by the way Pan, and Goten wants you to come home so he doesn't get murdered by Gohan" Trunks said. "Well you can tell him that I'm not going back and that he can tell Gohan that I slept over Bulla's house instead." Pan hissed at Trunks. "Ok whatever I'll probably be sleeping at Goten's so I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." Trunks said running out of the door and flying off.

"Why did you tell him we had the senzu beans." Pan asked Uub. "I felt bad he was only trying to protect his sweet and beautiful niece." Uub said working his charm. "Aww your so sweet." Pan said as they put there foreheads together. "Ok so since you're sleeping over where are you and Uub sleeping at." Bulla said. "How about me and Uub just sleep in the guest room next to your room." Pan proposed. "Ok, but I swear Uub if you get my best friend pregnant you won't be having anymore children. Bulla barked in Uub's face. "I swear on Krillins life." Uub said. "You do realize that's the worst thing to swear on." Dive said intervening. "Why do you think I said that." Uub replied

winking. "Not anytime soon." Pan said. "I'm joking lets get to bed." Uub said as the two got up and went to bed.

1:00 am

Knock Knock Dive got up and he walked to the door with his muscle t-shirt and black pajama pants "Bulla what's wrong?" Dive questioned as he met a crying bulla at his door She was wearing sheep pajamas with little sheep slippers. "I'm scared dive." Bulla said with tears pouring down her cheek. "Of what?" Dive asked. "Of you and Trunks and my mother dying." Bulla said. "Hey don't cry I'm not going to let anything happen to you or your family." Dive said embracing Bulla. "Can I stay with you tonight." Bulla sobbed in Dive's arm. "Yea of course lets get some sleep." Dive told Bulla as the two went to bed. Bulla snuggled close to dive as she sniffled. "Hey don't cry, dive said as he wiped a tear from her eye, I will always be there to protect you threw anything even if it means death." Dive spoke. "You mean it." Bulla said as she sniffled one more time. "I swear to you." Dive said as two snuggled up close together and they fell asleep.

"Wake up beautiful." Dive whispered in Bulla's ear. Bulla woke up by rubbing her eyes and turning around to go back to sleep. "Five more minutes." Bulla whined. "Ok I guess you don't wan't eggs, bacon, grits and." Dive started. "SAUSAGE!" Bulla screamed while jumping up. "So you really love sausage." Dive said as he smirked and winked at Bulla. "You're an idiot." Bulla said while throwing a pillow at dives face and getting up to get food. "By the way loving them pajama's." Dive said joking with Bulla. "You're a pig." Bulla said while giggling and walking out the door.

"Bulla sat at the table and she started eating. "Wow these are amazing, where did you learn how to cook?" Bulla asked while stuffing her tiny face. "I don't know Dr. Bitchenstine probably gave me it to me in my memory chip. "You really hate that guy don't you." Bulla mumbled while eating more eggs. "With a passion." Dive added. "Here you have something on your cheek." Dive said as he whipped a pice of eggs of of her cheek which made the two stare into the others eyes. The two suddenly got closer like they where going to kiss but. "Cough cough." Bulma

intervened interrupting the two's moment. "Dive I put out some new clothes out for you on your bed why don't you go put them on." Bulma said while on the breaking point. "Yes sir I mean mam." Dive stuttered in complete fear. He then ran to his room to get dressed. "Bulla you two." Bulma demand as Bulla stomped up stairs mad at her mother.

At school 8:00 am

Dive wore a black long sleeved shirt with white jeans and black converses and the orange star badge was on his chest Bula wore a red skirt and a plain white t shirt with red shoes.

"Come on dive your gonna be late for class." Bulla mumbled. "Well I'm sorry this is kind of my first day ever in high school." Dive complained to Bulla. "Whatever lets just go." Bulla said as the two ran to class. Luckily they made it in time and were met by there new home room teacher. Mrs Briefs, you are late for class. "Sorry Miss Hamilton it won't happen again." Bulla said walking to her seat with her head down. "Oh it looks like we have a new student he got all a's on his entrance exam almost as good as my best student Son Gohan." Miss Hamilton marveled at the thought of Gohan. "Hi I'm Dive." He said while walking into the class. "Dive over here." Bulla and Pan shouted while drawing attention to Dive making him blush. Dive sat down in his seat and opened his English book.

12:00 pm (Lunch Time)

"So how did you like your first classes in school?" Bulla asked while nudging dive it was boring how do you guys do this every day." Dive replied while shaking his head in the agony of school. "It's a mystery." Bulla joked with Dive as they walked out of the school for lunch. "So what do you want for lunch?" Dive asked. "I want a summer salad with chicken, strawberries, and croutons." Bulla said while bating her eyes and smiling. "Fine." Dive said while puting his two fingers together and putting them on his forehead and disappearing.

"Oh Hey bulla." Pan said while walking and holding hands with Uub. "Hey pan what are you guys up to?" Bulla replied. "Uub and I where going to go to salad works." Uub answered Bulla. "Cool I th-." Bulla started. "Yo you guys gotta see this." A brown haired guy with glasses said. The three ran into the school to see the news on the monitors. "There have been multiple accounts of seeing humans flying in the air towards orange star high school with a weird symbol on their chest." The anchor man spoke. "Guys, Bulla said pulling the two away, those are the bio androids. "There probably looking for Dive." Pan said chipping in. "Hello orange star students I'm looking for someone tall around 5'8 black hair occasionally gold?" Sun asked the students as the two landed on the ground.


	4. Protect The School

The students had a sense of fear as the two walked closer towards them. "Okay,so everyone is going to quiver in fear know one wants to talk." Sun said walking towards a girl and staring at her making her flinch.

"Wait Snow is that Uub." Sun said to Snow. "It is." Snow answered. "Lets take him down before he has a chance to attack." Sun suggested. "That's a good idea, how many brain cells did it take to come up with that one." Snow laughed at her joke. "Says the blonde." Sun came back at Snow. " Just attack the bastard." Snow said ending the fight. Snow blasted behind Uub and kicked him in the arm breaking it and making him scream in pain. "Sun then repeatedly punched Uub in the stomach then finished it off by kicking him into a wall and shooting two purple beams at him making the wall explode. "Uub no." Pan screamed as she ran towards her boy friend.

"Now that he is taking care of let's get back to finding Dive." Sun said. "Okay how about this, his name is Dive and he looks like he works out 24/7." Snow announced to the school. "Did some one call me." Dive declared as he dropped down on the school floor. "Oh look what the cat dragged in." "Sun said as he stared down Dive. "Cut the crap Sun and lets get this going." Dive said as his eyes started to turn green and the grown started to shake. His hair turned golden and the energy made the students stumble backwards.

"You know what I'm tired of this piece of shit getting in our way of having fun I think that we should kill him and this fucking school now." Sun said as he held out his hand. " Okay whatever." Snow agreed as she put out her hand and the two shouted in unison. "Death Bomb." when they screamed this a Huge blast of energy came at Dive and the students. Dive then held out his hands and he screamed making a energy barrier and blocking the students from the blast. "You will never be able to protect these worthless humans." Sun uttered as he laughed at Dive. "You will not win you are evil and I will never let evil win." Dive vowed two the androids as a enraged Uub ran over towards Dive's side and he powered up which gave the shield more strength to where it turned red/yellow. The shield had blocked everyone from the explosion but left Dive and Uub on the floor out of energy.

"Aw it looks like Dive and Uub used all there energy to protect theses losers." Snow said as she picked up Uub by the throat and she started to choke him. A minute after she threw him into a wall making a loud sound. "This is fun." Snow laughed at the site of Uub in pain. "Give me a chance to have some fun." Sun demanded as he grabbed Dive and threw him near Bulla. Sun then walked up to Dive and stepped on his head making him scream in pain. "Stop please." Bulla cried with tears going down her face. "No and just for you intervening." Sun then kept steeping on Dives head making him scream in more pain and he then shot multiple blasts at his head making dive go unconscious. "Uh he's dead there is no more fun to be found here let's go." Snow said as she and Sun blasted off back to their base.

"All of the students started to call the police and the ambulance while Bulla cried at Dive's side. "Dive answer please." But there was no answer.

"Hey, trap queen." Trunks called out to Marron. She laughed at him and shook her head no at him.  
"Do not call me trap queen." Marron mumbled as she walked into the kitchen with Trunks. "Come on, let's get back to watching the movie." She whispered as she pecked Trunks on the cheek. 

He grabbed his snack which seemed to be almost everything he could carry from his kitchen back to his living room. "Do you want some?" He asks offering Marron some.  
She shook her head no. "No thank you." She replied. Trunks shrugged his shoulders and continue to wolf down his snack. "Trunks, it is completely sicken to watch you eat." Marron mumbled as she averted her eyes away from her boyfriend. Trunks stopped stuffing his mouth and swallowed hard. "Sorry, Mar." Trunks apologized as he placed down the rest of his food. He grabbed his girlfriend and brought her close to him. "Eww, Trunks you smell of peanut butter." Marron complained as she snuggled on top of of Trunks' chest. Trunks scoffed. "All right, babe, you either get to watch me eat like an animal or smell the peanut butter." He mumbled as she tapped her nose with his pointer finger."If you are making choose, I'll go with the peanut butter." She responded. Trunks rolled his eyes as he grabbed the remote to turn up the volume on the television.

"Oh, shit!" Trunks shouted as he stood up causing Marron to fall on her face.  
"Trunks! What is your problem?" Marron asked angry. "I'm sorry, love, but Dive and Uub are in trouble." Trunks said as he helped Marron to her feet and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll be back in about fifteen minutes." That was the last thing Marron was able to hear as Trunks instant transmitted out of his house. Marron was dumbfounded. "Who the hell is Dive?" Marron mumbled as she heard footsteps coming downstairs. "Hey, Marron, where's Trunks?" Bulma asked as she walked over to Marron.  
"Trunks went to save someone named Dive." Marron said as she heard Bulma scoff. "Who is Dive?" Marron asked "Long story...ask Trunks." Bulma answered.

"Where is Dive?" Trunks asked as he appeared at the scene It was complete chaos there where firefighters, emergency workers, and ambulances. "Trunks!" Bulla screamed as she ran and hugged Him as tears ran down her cheeks. "What happened?" Trunks asked as he hugged his little sister back. "The androids came and they surprised attack Uub and then Dive showed up and him and Uub made a barrier that blocked an attack that was going to destroy the whole school." Bulla explained to trunks. "Ok where are they at now?Trunks asked. "There at the hospital." Bulla answered. "Okay lets go." Trunks said. "Wait shouldn't we get the beans." Bulla then nudged her brother. "Oh yea ill drop you off and then I'll go to Korin. Trunks replied as they ran out side behind a bush and he instant transmitted to the hospital.

The two appeared in front of the hospital. "Okay I'll be back in like 5 minutes." Trunks promised as he disappeared into thin air. Bulla stepped in and walked up to a receptionist "Hello I'm looking for a 15 year old boy named Dive and He has black hair and he is ripped for his age." Bulla explained. "Are you family." She asked Bulla. "No I'm his girlfriend." Bulla answered as she tapped her feet which was a world known fact that she was in a rush. "Okay he is in room 12 just down that hall and it's the first door on your right." The woman directed Bulla by pointing her finger."Okay thanks." Bulla said as she ran towards the room.

"Dive!" Bulla screamed as she ran towards his bedside. "Oh hey Bulla did you bring bacon." Dive said with his almost broken voice. "No sorry I was to worried about you." Bulla smiled weakly. "Sorry I made you worry I'll try harder the next time I fight them." Dive said disappointed in himself. "Hey it was not your fault you did great you saved me Pan, and the whole school." Bulla reminded Dive. As a few tears flew down her pale cheek. "Hey don't cry." Dive told Bulla as he slowly lifted his hand from pain and wiped off a tear from her cheek. Bulla grabbed his hand and held it close to her face. I'm here." Trunks interjected with the bag of senzu beans in his hand. "Oh hey Trunks did you at least bring bacon." Dive asked. "No but I got the next best thing." Trunks replied as he tossed a senzu and Dive caught it in his mouth. "Ooo it's bacon flavored." Dive smiled as he started to feel better. He then took of all of the medical equipment and he got up from the bed.

"Hey thanks for the senzu but I think Uub may need one too." Dive told Trunks. "Ok I'll get them to him just make sure you get Bulla home." Trunks demanded as he he ran to the receptionist to ask about Uub. "Okay Gra bon." Dive said as he took Bulla by her waist and pulled her close. The two then instant transmitted to Capsule Corps.

Dive and Bulla appear in front of a very very worried Bulma, Maron, Valese, and Goten. "Oh my God you guys are okay." Bulma screamed as she strangled Bulla. "Yea were okay thanks to Dive and Uub." Bulla mentioned to Bulma before she put the blame on him. "Dive." Bulma said assertively which made the room go silent. "Thank you for saving my daughter." Bulma smiled as she hugged her daughter again. "I'm Dive." He said as he held out his hand for Goten to shake it. "Hey I'm Goten I've heard great things about you."Goten replied by shaking Dives' hand. "Yea and I've heard things about you." Dive said scratching his head. "Hey I'm the nice one in this relationship." Valese intervened "Nice to meet you." Dive told Valese.

"I hope where not to late." Uub said as him, Pan, and Trunks appeared. "Right on time." Dive replied to Uub. "Pan and Uub I'm sorry for how I acted and I was being such a dushbag will you guys ever forgive me?" Goten said with his head down. "Of course man were friends we fight and we make up." Uub said shaking Goten's hand. "How about you Pan?" Goten asked her. She just hugged him which was an okay in Gotens book. "Your okay uncle I know you were trying to protect me but I'm fifteen and Uub likes me a lot and I like him a lot." Pan said instead of using love because she knew he would freak out.

"Hey Uub can I talk to you real quick alone?" Dive asked. "Sure." Uub answered. "What happened at the school was disgraceful." Dive said putting his head down in shame. "Tell me about it I got partially beat up by a girl." Uub replied to Dive. "We need to get stronger in order to protect Pan and Bulla." Dive said. " I agree but how we shouldn't go into the hyperbolic time chamber because that's for extreme emergency's plus Dende probably wouldn't allow us to go in." Uub replied. "Think how did past heroes train." Dive thought. "I got it I remember stories that Gohan told me about Goku and his adventures on Namek he said that Goku trained at 100 times gravity and he took out a guy with one hit that almost killed Vegeta, Gohan, and Krllin." Uub explained. "Great so if we train at 100 times gravity for a week well be crazy strong." Dive said. "Well there is one problem with that even when Goku trained at 100 times gravity he still got beat up by Frizea and lets be honest Krillin could kill Frizea by now. "True but what if we trained at a higher gravity for a longer period of time." Dive said. "Okay but how long?" Uub asked. "How about 4 months?" Dive asked. "Four months above 100x gravity we could die." Uub answered. "Were gonna get killed by the androids anyway if we don't go threw with this." Dive fired back. "True so when are we doing this and how?" Uub asked. "Where gonna take one of Dr. briefs new modeled ships into space tonight where we will train for 4 months." Dive said. "Okay bro but make sure you say goodbye to Bulla I know she will miss you a lot." Uub told him. "ok got you." Dive answered.

11:00 pm

Knock Knock

Bulla walked to her door to see Dive standing their with two bags of clothes. "Dive where are you going?" Bulla asked. "Can we talk inside?" Dive asked as Bulla let him in."Where are you going?" Bulla asked again. "I'm going to train in space with Uub." "Dive finally answered. "So your leaving me I tought you actually liked me I guess I was wrong." Bulla said as a tear ran down her cheek. "I do like you Bulla it's just." Dive started. "Whatever just go already Dive I don't want to hear it." Bulla said as she turned to walk away. "Wait." Dive said as he grabbed Bulla's arm and pulled her in close. "Your right Bulla I don't like you I love you and I always will." Dive said as he leaned in they kissed. They pulled away and stared into each others eyes. "Remember what I told you when you slept in my room I will be there threw any thing even threw death. Dive vowed to Bulla as he pecked her on the lips again and then he instant transmitted to the ship.

"You ready Uub." Dive asked Uub as he walked to the controls of the ship. "Yea I guess man I'm gonna miss Pan like crazy though." Uub replied as he sunk down on the floor of the ship. "I feel you bro but were doing this for them." Dive told Uub as he turned on the ship and they blasted off for space.

 **Me: Thanks for all the great reviews, follows, and favorites. Hope you guys are liking the story.**


	5. The Return of the Heroes

4 months had passed and Pan and Bulla decided that they needed a day to themselves, so they went to the mall. "So, what do you think?" Bulla asked as she came out of the dressing room. She wore a red flannel, black leggings and black converse. **  
**Pan nodded her yes. "This isn't you." She mumbled. Bulla nodded her head and walked over to her. "This is a gift for Marron, her birthday is coming up in a few days." Bulla explained and Pan smiled."Let's get going." **  
**The two girls paid her for everything they bought and started to leave the mall. **  
**"I miss Uub." Pan admitted. Bulla looked over at her and saw pain in her eyes. "I hope they come back soon." Bulla nodded her head. She never admit it to her mother but she does miss Dive. Their last moment she will cherish forever. She just wish she could see his face again.

"Hey, don't those two look familiar." Sun mumbled as he lowered himself to the ground. Snow followed after him. "It's been a while since Dive and Uub haven't tried to stop us they really are dead aren't they." Sun said making Bulla do a double take. "What are you two doing here." Bulla asked with a grunt. "Well I was looking for a new skirt to kill Dive and Uub but it seems like I already have so this will have to do." Snow mumbled. "When they come back they will kick your cyborg ass." Pan retorted as she handed her shopping bags over to Bulla. Snow laughed at Pan causing her to grunt. "How cute she thinks their still alive how about we reunite them with each other?" Snow questioned Sun. Sun began to chuckle at Snow and nodded his head at her.

"I think we can arrange that." Sun laughed. He snap vanished into Bulla's face and he grabbed her by the throat and he started to choke her. Pan jumped into help but she got grabbed by Sow and thrown to the ground making a loud noise. People looked at the scene and they realized that the two instigators were the androids and they headed for the exit. "So how would you like to die." Sun questioned Bulla as he made a green blast in his right hand and he started to throw it at Bulla.

Suddenly a figure appeared and kicked Sun into a wall. Bulla then fell to her feet but was caught by the figure. "Kame-hama-aaa." A voice shouted as Snow was blasted into the same wall as Sun. Pan was then picked up by the man and she was held in his arms. "Dive." Bulla screamed while hugging him. "Uub." Pan screamed while hugging him."I missed you so much."Bulla cried as she passionately kissed her boy friend. "I missed you too." Dive admitted.

"Get off of me." Snow shouted as she pushed off her brother. "Sorry I just really wanted to be kicked into a wall and fall on top of you." Sun fired back. "Whatever lets kill this idiots once and for all." Snow said as she eyed Uub. "How about we move this to the wastelands." Dive suggested. "No." Sun said as he punched Dive in the face. The punch did not effect Dive at all Dive then grabbed Suns' arm and he started to crush it. Sun broke away and he started punching and kicking but Dive just blocked all of them and when he was done Dive punched Sun in the stomach and he fell to the ground while holding his stomach. Snow tried to kick Dive but Uub grabbed the kick and he lifted her up and threw her on the floor making a dent. "Are we done yet because I haven't had bacon for a while and I'm starving." Dive groaned from his stomach grumbling. "Your gonna die." Snow screamed as she swung at Uub but she missed and he kneed her in the stomach. "Let's get out of here." Sun said as him and Snow blasted off through a wall. "So how about we go to victorious secret." Dive winked at Bulla. She just shook her head and handed Pan back her bags.

At Capsule Corp.

"Thanks so much for saving us." Pan cried into Uub's chest. For the first time in her life, Pan has never been so scared before in her life. She was thankful that both Dive and Uub arrived at the time they did. The four of then reached Capsule Corp and Uub knocked on the door.  
They all heard footsteps and it happened to be Goten at the door. "Well, look who is back!" He shouted when he saw Dive and Uub with his niece and close friend. "How did the training go?"  
"It went well." Uub responded once Goten let the four of them inside.  
"Where is Mr. Trunks?" Dive asked. "I want to show him how much stronger I got."  
Goten checked the time and remembered he had his anniversary date with Marron. "He should be home around 7, on a date with his girlfriend. Been together for 18 months."  
"Well congrats to them." Uub said as he plopped himself on the couch. "Goten...if Trunks isn't here, why are you here?" Bulla asked as she placed the shopping bags that survived in the kitchen.  
"Bulma called me over and asked me to help her with something." The four of them nodded their heads as Bulma walked downstairs. "Hey, guys, welcome back." Bulma said. "Glad to be back." Dive replied. "Umm Dive can we talk alone for a second?" Bulma asked "Ok sure." Dive replied. "I have some news for you." Bulla said. "Okay what is it?" Dive asked. The Saiyans blood that you were given was the blood of Goku." Bulma informed Dive. "So Goku is like my father and Gohan and Goten are my brothers and Pan is my niece but that must mean oh God Chi Chi is my mother." Dive semi screamed and whispered. "Yes but you can not tell anyone yet." Bulma demanded. "Okay i'll go out there casually." Dive said. "Hey Dive you wanna go outside and ball." Goten "Well I'm a little tired from training at 300x gravity." "300x gravity how is that possible." Goten screamed in disbelief. "Its all in the wrist." Uub replied while smiling.

7:00 pm

There was a knock on the door. Marron, Trunks, Dive, Pan, Valese, Bulla and Goten all looked at Uub. He grunted and walked over to open the door. "Oh, hey Abbey, what are you doing here?" She pinched his cheek and giggled causing Pan to go up to the door.  
"I wanted to invite you guys to my party tonight." She said once she entered capsule corp.  
"We are invited to a senior party?" Pan asked as Abbey handed her the invitation. Abbey smirked and walked over to Goten, Bulla, Trunks, Dive, Valese, and Marron.  
"I'm not interested." Trunks said as he ripped his invitation. "High School parties are full of sex crazed teenagers, druggies, and alcoholics."  
Goten chuckled knowing it is true. "Anyway, Trunks, Marron, my girlfriend and I agreed to do something. It's kind of last minute." Goten added.  
"And we don't even know you." Marron chipped in as she threw her invitation behind her.  
"Fine, I guess right now it will be these four." Abbey said pointing to Pan, Uub, Bulla and Dive, but when Bulla wasn't looking she winked at him. "Bring your invitation around seven." She mumbled as she left the house.  
"Sounds like fun." Dive said. Trunks shook his head no.  
"I would stay home Dive." Trunks hissed. "You are 15 going to a senior party."  
"Let loose Trunks." Bulla interjected. Trunks grunted as his sister. She had no idea what she was going to get herself into."Let's get ready, Pan!" Bulla exclaimed. Pan nodded and the two fifteen year olds ran upstairs.  
*later on at the party*  
Dive knocked on the door with his free hand. His other hand was entwined with Bulla's hand. A male without a shirt opened the door. He looked Bulla up and down and liked what he say. She was wearing a white crop top, black skirt, and black heels she stole from Marron, but she doesn't know that. "Well, welcome to the party of the lifetime." He slurred. The four gave them their invitations and guy let them in.  
"It smells like crack in here." Pan muttered as she watched two guys walked passed her with beers in their hands.  
"You guys made it!" Abbey said as she placed her left hand on Dive's shoulder and her right hand on Bulla's shoulder.  
Dive looked around and felt out of placed. "There is a lot alcohol here."  
"It's not a party without some beer." She mumbled. "Let loose and have some fun." She said as she pushed Bulla in front of her. Bulla turned around and glared at her.  
"Get me something to drink." Dive said to her and Bulla nodded hoping to find something that isn't alcoholic based. "Hey, Abbey."  
She smirked at him. "So, you came with the offspring of Bulma."  
"Yeah, she's my girlfriend." Dive added as he took a step back from her.  
"Are you scared?" She asked. "I can hold your hand if you are."  
"No, I'm not comfortable with some harpy trying to go after me."  
"Harpy?" Abbey exclaimed as she pushed Dive up against the wall.  
"Get off of me!" He demanded.  
"Sorry, I just want to be close to your heart." She said as she got closer to him. Dive couldn't break free from her grasp which was odd to him. Trunks always said humans were weakness to saiyans.  
"Damn it, Abbey." Was the last thing he was able to say until she tried to kiss him. Reality came back to him and he pushed her off. He calmed himself down and walked away only realizing Bulla was watching. "You didn't see that?" He asked for clarity.  
She shook her head no and handed Dive his can of lemonade. "They have a pool, ask Abbey if I can borrow a swim suit of hers."  
"Really?" Dive mumbled as he grabbed her hand and they walked outside. "Wow, its huge."  
Bulla nodded her head agreeing with Dive. "So, will ya?" She asked. Dive shook his head no.  
"Later, I want to check this place out." Dive explained and Bulla nodded her head and they walked their separate ways.  
Dive walked upstairs to see these are where to sex crazed teens and druggies are at. "I see why Trunks didn't want me to come." Dive thought as he walked passed two doors. One opened and started him. "Shit, watch it!" He cursed.  
"Dive, hey." Abbey muttered. Dive rolled his eyes and walked back downstairs only to be followed by Abbey.  
"Leave me alone." Dive mumbled before he tripped over his foot and fell down the stairs.  
Abbey gasped as she chased after him. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine." He hissed as she helped him to his feet. He dusted off his shirt only to be trapped in by Abbey again. "Are we really doing this again?"  
"Dump the bluenette and date me." She slurred. Dive knew she was drunk now by the smell of her breath. He tried to push her off, but her grip was tighter now.  
"ABBEY IM SERIOUS LET ME GO! " Dive screamed in her face.  
"Come on soften up." She mumbled as she leaned in the kiss on his lips.  
'Seriously did she have to kiss me?' Dive thought to himself. Dive finally pushed her off only to have Bulla noticed him this time.  
"YOU DOUCEBAG!" Bulla screamed as she left.  
"I hate myself sometimes." Dive mumbled to himself as he ran after Bulla. "Wait up." He told Bulla. "Screw you." Bulla screamed she walked even faster with a tear running down her cheek. "It's not my fault I swear she kissed me." Dive swore. "Yea right and you just happened to kiss her back, I hate you and stay away from me." Bulla yelled as she flew off away from Dive. "Agh." Dive yelled as he punched a tree making it fall down. Dive walked back into the party looking to find Uub and Pan only to bump into someone. "Pan! Where's Uub?"  
"Drunk." Pan muttered as she gripped his arm tighter and brought him forward. Pan looked down at her watch and read 11:45.  
"Bulla is mad at me." Dive admitted. "Abbey trapped me and wouldn't let me go, so she decided to kiss me right infront of Bulla."  
Pan gasped. "Bulma is gonna kick your ass."  
"I know. I'll call Trunks to pick us up." Pan nodded as Dive pulled out his phone and dialed Trunks' number.  
*At Capsule Corp*  
The four where sleeping on the couch with the movie "22 Jump Street" playing. Trunks' phone started to vibrate and woke him up.  
"Hello?" He whispered when he answered his phone.  
"Come pick us up. Uub is drunk and Bulla is pissed at me. I'll explain in the car."  
"I'll be there within 10 minutes." Trunks mumbled as he hung up his phone. "Marron, wake up." He shook her awake. She had fallen asleep on his chest and he wouldn't be able to move unless she woke up.  
"Hmm." She said as pushed her blonde out of her face.  
"I need to pick up Pan, Uub, and Dive. Be watch on Bulla, she isn't too happy." Marron nodded her and pecked Trunks' cheek before he left.  
"Be safe." She whispered. He nodded his head and grabbed his keys and wallet and walked outside to his car.

"I can't believe he would cheat on me." Bulla thought as she flew in the air. "I really started to love him." Bulla shook her head in disappointment. Out of know where a figure appeared and kicked Bulla into a building. "It's you two." Bulla said as Snow and Sun landed on the ground. "I think it's past your bed time let's help you go to sleep." Sun laughed. He then charged at Bulla but when he got in front of her he vanished behind her and stabbed her with a needle. "Good night." Sun whispered in her hear as Bulla started to feel woozy

12:45 am.

"Let me go." Bulla yelled as she squirmed in a big metal brace. " I don't think so we need a levarge and I think you'll do just find." Snow replied to Bulla's request. "You'll never defeat us you will need an army." Sun leaned on a wall trying to look cool in front of Bulla but he fell threw and found a secret room. "Woh are these." Sun started as he got up and dusted off himself "I think we found are army." Snow laughed as she stared at the 10,000 sleeping tanks.

 **Me: Things are about to get serious.**


	6. Battle of the Ages

8:30 AM  
"I told you senior parties aren't a place for a sophomore." Trunks said as he grabbed a water bottle for himself and Dive.  
Dive sighed as he took the water bottle. "Yeah, I know, I should have listened. Where's Bulla?"  
Trunks shrugged his shoulders as he took the first sip of his water. "I haven't seen her since yesterday." Trunks mumbled. "Don't worry about it okay."  
"Does Marron crazy jealous?" Dive asked. Trunks shook his head no and jumped up on the counter.  
"No, she isn't thr jealous type." Trunks muttered. "I always thought she was going to end up with Goten."  
"Why is that?" Dive asked as he took a huge gulp of water.  
"He was always nice to her and I was more of an asshole. Then, when middle school started I could tell she liked me, but those were my man whore days." Trunks chuckled.  
Dive laughed along with Trunks. "I just wish Bulla wouldn't think I was this man whore."  
"Tell her the truth. You tripped down the stairs and Abbey was drunk." Trunks suggested.  
Dive shook his head no. "It isn't going to work."  
Trunks jumped off the counter and patted Dive on the back. "Try it." He walked over to the TV and turned it on. Shortly after, Dive joined Trunks on the couch.  
"Boring, lame, lamer, lamest." Trunks said as he constantly changed the channel to the TV.  
"Wait stop!" Dive exclaimed causing Trunks to stop the news.  
"What's up Dive?" Trunks asked.  
"Maybe I should try and find her." Dive started off. "Yes, I should do that."  
"Dive, let her come home. The androids can come out and kill you."  
"You have no faith in me." Dive snickered.

"Is thing on?" Sun asked through the TV.  
"...holy...shit." Trunks mumbled through his teeth.  
"Talk you moron!" Snow hissed. Sun grunted and looked back at the camera.  
"That's right, we had the TV station to pass on a little message to our friend Dive. We have captured someone that you are very close with." Sun moved out of the way to show an unconscious Bulla. "If you would like to see her alive and breathing you need to show your face by 1:00 pm at the old cell games arena and just to let you know the whole world will be watching." Sun laughed as the broadcasts shut off. "Rgg!" Dive shouted as some of the items in the room started to levitate. "Dive settle down." Trunks shouted as all of the items fell back to where they where in the first place. "I have to save her." Dive stood up with his fist clenched. "No not yet Dive you need have back up." Trunks told him. "I know that's why I'm bringing you" Dive said as he tried to grab his hand. "No you need real back up you think that their gonna fight you again with no trick up their sleeve after you kicked their ass." Trunks informed Dive. "True but I can't just sit here while she is with those psychos." Dive complained. "Well you have to I'm calling Goten and Uub go get mom my mom and tell her to get down here." Trunks commanded.

11:00 am

"You two won't get away with this." Bulla yelled. "Oh but we will you see when I was in the room of all of the sleeping tanks I found a machine that could boost your power level 20x which will make me and Sun here strong enough to defeat Dive. Snow laughed maniacally. "But don't worry you won't miss any of the action you'll be right there two watch your boyfriend die and then the whole world will be ours." Sun smirked as he got close to Bulla. She spit in his face and he got angry. "Oh you got rejected." Snow laughed at her brother. Sun slapped Bulla in her face leaving a bruise. "Maybe when your boyfriend dies you will learn some respect." Sun screamed in her face. "Damn look who has a mean side." Snow smirked. "Whatever let's just set up the bots."

12:45

It was almost time to go and Uub, Pan,Trunks, and Goten where all there ready to go. Uub and Goten were dressed in Goku's gi and Trunks and Dive were wearing Vegeta's saiyan armor. "Okay you guys ready to head out." Dive said as the whole gang got up out of their seats. "Yea. Everyone shouted in unison. "Okay let's go." Dive responded as they all walked out the door and flew off.

When they arrived at the place Sun and Snow where there with a little company of 10,000 robots they were silver and were built like humans. There where a bunch of camera helicopters surrounding the battle field. "Welcome Z warriors for the battle of a life time or should I say the battle for the earth." Sun laughed. "Let's get this over with." Dive said as he walked closer to the two. "Okay here are the rules its me and Snow here vs Dive only if anyone tries to interfere we kill the girl." Sun said pointing to Bulla as the robots moved out of the way to show her. If anyone tries to save her we kill the her" He said stating the rules. "So are you ready to die." Snow smiled at him. "Only if you are." Dive smirked at Snow making her grunt.

Sun charged at Dive and he kicked towards his head but Dive dodged it and he tried to elbow him in his back but Sun vanished and he shot a yellow beam from above dive getting a direct hit. When the dust settled it showed a unaffected Dive standing there with his hand upwards. "You wanna help out or nah." Sun screamed at Snow. "Really or nah that's like 3 months old you're lucky that I wanna kill this guy." Snow rolled her eyes and she attacked Dive from below while sun came from above sun tried to kick dive but he blocked it with his left arm and he blocked Snows' punch with his right arm. The then three began an intense melee battle Sun kneed Dive in his stomach and Snow kicked him in his head sending him straight for the ground. When Dive got up he dusted him self off and he stared at the two. "That actually hurt maybe I should kick it up a notch." Dive said as he turned super saiyan making a dent in the ground. Dive charged at the two with his fist out.

"Uub." Pan motioned to him. "We can't just sit here while dive risks his life to save Bulla we have to help." Uub nodded his head. "Your right lets go but we have to go slowly and quietly." Uub replied as the two started to fly behind some of the near buy rocks trying to get closer to Bulla.

"This battle is amazing folks I have never seen such speed and strength before." The announcer said as he looked down on the battlefield. "These people are incredible this battle will be one for the ages and if the boy named Dive losses, the last battle ever.

"You two are pretty good." Dive said as he flipped back and floated to the ground. "Your not half bad." Snow commented. "I know you guys are holding back so how about we go full power . "Dive said. They all nodded there heads as Dive charged up. When he was finished the androids charged up and they where surrounded with white aura.

Dive held his hand out as he flew into the sky. "Big Bang Attack!" He screamed as an electric ball came straight at Sun. He deflected the blast and it went straight for one of the helicopters. Goten jumped in the air defending the helicopter he he held out his hand and shouted. "Ki blast wave." The attack exploded shining a bright light.

"Let's go now." Uub said as the two headed towards Bulla. Uub and pakicked a few robots and started to unhook Bulla from the brace. "I don't think so." Snow said as she ordered the robots to use their death beams at the three. The robots shot their beams all of them directly hitting the three. "NOO!." Dive screamed as he instant transmitted to their sides. Dive stared at their bodies. Their where punctures through out their bodies. "Pan."Dive screamed as he shook her body. "Uub come on bro wake up." But there was no answer. "Bulla babe come on." Dive cried as tears fell down his face on to her face. "Guys come on wake up please." Dive pleaded with them but their bodies sat there lifeless.

"It looks like three of the children have been killed by these monsters." The anouncer stated as he pulled out a hanker chief and he wiped his eyes. "Is anyone safe from these monsters.

"You, you monsters you killed the only people who ever believed in me you killed my best friend." Dive started as he stood up. "You killed my niece." Dive clenched is fist. "You killed the one girl I ever loved." The ground started to shake. "You will pay!" He screamed as the earth trembled beneath him. His muscles increased a little and his eyes and hair began to grown red. The transformation made an angry trunks turn to look at him. Dive then looked at the two as their faces were frightened they looked at Dive and all they saw was their defeat.

"Dives hair was pure red and it had grown in length with only one spike in front of his face. His aura was also pure red and the out side part of his eyes where red and his pupils were red. "What are you." Sun said in fear. "I, I am the light in the darkness the warmth for the cold and the protector of all the is good I am the legendary burning saiyan!" Dive screamed as he powered up.

He charged at Sun "This is for Pan." He repeatedly punched him in the stomach and then he kicked him towards the ground. When he was about to fall Dive snap vanished to where he was going to be. "This is for Uub." Dive then kneed Sun and he shot a ki blast at his face making him fly in the air. "This is for Bulla!" He screamed. "Flaming Dragon Fist!" He yelled. His fist pierced through Suns chest making him gasp loudly for air. "Please forgive me." Sun stuttered "Goku might be my father but I learned in the way of Vegeta." Dive whispered. He then kicked Sun to towards the ground and he teleported to the ground. "Heat dome attack." Dive shot a huge beam of destruction at Sun disintegrating him in the process.

"You killed my brother I'll get you for this." Snow said as she blasted off and left Dive, Trunks, and Goten to deal with the robots. "Are you guys ready." Dive said as Trunks and Goten flew next to Dive. "Kame-hama-aaaa!" They screamed in unison as the three's blast swirled around until the formed into one large beam bigger then a spirit bomb. The beam consumed every robot not leaving one remnant. Dive floated towards the body's and he dropped to his knees. Tears ran down Dive's face as he looked at his friends who gave up their lives to help one another. "Dive come on man we have to tell every body." Trunks said as he tried to pull Dive away from the bodies. "No I'm not leaving." Dive said as he tried to wipe tears from his eyes but they just kept coming out. "Come on we got to go." Goten said. "No leave me alone." Dive screamed as they took a step back and instant transmitted out of there. The rain started to fall as the sky darkened. Dive felt a pain that he had never felt before the pain of loss.

 **Me: I don't normally do this but i felt that this situation is fit for a song. All credit for this idea goes to xconversegirl99x and her story Can you feel my heart.**

 **A Million Raindrops: Bebo Norman**


	7. The Fight For The Earth

Trunks and Goten flew threw the air in the direction of Kami's lookout. As Trunks flew in the air he thought about what just happened is own sister flesh and blood was just killed and he sat there like a baby just watching. Just like when he was a kid he let his father sacrifice himself so that he could live because he wasn't strong enough. Goten felt the same way when super buu attacked he sat in the hyperbolic time chamber and trained while his mother and friends were being turned into chocolate and eaten. "Trunks you okay man." Goten asked breaking the ice. "Yea I'm fine." Trunks said as he turned his head trying to not show his true feelings. Goten knew that Trunks was sad but he didn't want to say anything because he knew that it was delicate topic.

"So which one of us is going to break the news to everyone?" Goten asked. " I think that I should I am the oldest." Trunks informed Goten. "Okay deal, it looks like It's now or never." Goten said as they landed on the look out. "Umm hey guys whats up." Goten said casually. "Well we were kind of just waiting for you guys to come back so pretty much the same thing we've been doing." Bulma spoke. "So where are Tien and Chiaotzu." Trunks asked while still stalling from the truth. "I don't know there probably off training like usual." Chi Chi said. "By the way guys where are Bulla and Dive at?" Bulma asked. "Yea and where are Pan and Uub?" Videl asked. There was nothing but silence since Dende was the guardian of earth he already knew what had happened and so did piccolo since he could hear everything that happened.

"Dive is okay but this hurts me more than you could imagine but. Uub, Pan, and Bulla were killed by robots created by Dr. Gero." Trunks informed them. Videl gasped for air as tears poured down her face. Bulma gasped to but she couldn't even cry she was in so much shock that she stood there shaking. "NOOO!" Videl screamed. The rest of the Z- fighters clenched there fist in anger. Gohan walked over to Videl and hugged her as she cried on Gohan's shoulder. Gohan tried to control his anger since the almost catastrophic events with cell but with the thought of his baby girl dying it became harder and harder.

"I want to see Pan." Videl said out of no where. "Mrs. Videl with all do respect I don't think you want to do that its pretty bad." Trunks informed her. "And with all do respect I don't give two fucks if it its bad I want to see my little girl." Videl fired back. "I can take us all there." Bulma said as she threw her capsule on the look outs floor. A small plane / jet appeared and everyone except piccolo hopped in and they headed off to the old cell games arena. In the plane Trunks and Goten told them all about what happened from Dive battling the androids by himself to him becoming the legendary burning saiyan.

When they arrived all they saw was destruction and rubble. There were holes in the ground and mountains cut in half. When they got deeper into the area they finally saw Dive and the bodies. The plane landed and The mothers raan over to there daughters. Dive got up and looked at Gohan. "I'm sorry Mr. Gohan I should of protected them but it happened all so quick." Dive said as he slowly played the scene over in his head. "Dive your okay I know you tried your best and Trunks told me about all that you did." Gohan put his hand on Dives shoulder. "I wish I could have been there." Dive said as he put his head down. "Dive you killed and destroyed an android that could of destroyed the planet." 18 added. "Thank you but I don't deserve thanks I let the other android go. Only God knows what she is doing."

7:00 pm

Snow walked threw the door of the lair. It was dark and cold like just like Snow. "Those bitches think that just because they killed Sun that it is over." Sun said to her self. "They don't know that I have a secret weapon up my sleeve. Snow slowly walked over to a machine with a big blue tarp. She puled it off as dust flew threw the hair making her cough. The machine was huge it was silver in color and it had antennas and a satellite dish on top of it. "This machine built by Dr. jackass will destroy Dive and bring back my brother." Snow ranted. "They will pay, I will literally rain hell on them." Snow laughed as she pressed a button that started the machine.

A black hole suddenly appeared and a foot appeared followed by blonde hair in a pony tail. "Took you long enough." Sun said. "I was about to leave you there." Snow spoke. "By the way while I was waiting for you I got a great idea. What if we were to bring back people from hell." Sun told Snow. "Nice Idea dumb ass to bad Dr. Gero already came up with that." Snow snickered. "Yea I know that but how about instead of straight chaos that we have only major villains who can actually put up a fight come back and then we can amplify there power with our power amplifier machine."

"Wow that's a good idea goldy locks." Snow laughed. Sun grunted in anger "Let's just bring these bozos back." Sun fired back. "So who are we going to bring back?" Snow asked. Sun showed Snow a list of people. Cell, Broly, Frizea, Cooler,17, and the ginyu force. "Perfect." She answered. Sun walked threw the portal and he called all of the people on the list. All of the men walked threw. "Hello men this is the plan you all can get your revenge but first we need you to take down the z fighters." Sun ordered. "As long as the saiyans are there I will be happy to kill them." Frizea said. "What did you say about saiyans." Broly replied to Frizea's comment. "Settle down big boy where all on the same page." Snow interrupted.

"It is so boring in here there is literally no one to fight." The man said as he sat back on a rock. I have been training for forever and I don't even know why I bother hell is pretty dumb if you ask me I mean I'm talking to my self." he thought. "Wait is that Frizea walking threw a black whole." he said while standing up. "It looks like now is my shot to get out of here." he said as he blasted threw the black hole.

"Who the hell is this." Snow said as a man flew threw the portal. The man shot a ki blast at Frizea and she was hit by it and knocked into the machine making it explode. The whole closed and Snow and Sun were heated. "Get that bastard." Sun ordered. The man shot a ki blast at the ground making dust go up

everywhere disorienting everyone except him. He flew out of the building leaving everyone in the dust. Frizea was about to chase after him. "Let him go, when we invade the city we will see him again. Sun and Snow laughed at their brilliant plan.

The Z-fighters were flying towards Kami's look out when they felt a decent power level. "You guys felt that to right." Goten said as every fighter shook their heads. Goten, Gohan, and Dive. Hopped out of the plane. You guys stay here and protect everyone else if you guys see Tien make sure they stay with you." Gohan told them. The three blasted off in the direction of the power level.

"It looks like were coming up on the guy." Gohan said as Dive started to see some one who looked familiar. "Is that Dad." Dive pointed at the guy who started to come up quicker. "Yeah it looks like him but what do you mean by Dad." Goten said as he looked at Dive. "It's a long story." Dive laughed awkwardly. "The blood that Dive was made with was Goku's so that kind of makes him his brother but since the age thing he's kind of our brother." Gohan explained. "Bulma told didn't she." Dive looked at Gohan. "The first time she saw me after she found out." Gohan laughed.

The three stopped in the man's way. The man stopped too. "Who are you three and why are you starring at me like that. The man spoke. "Well you look like our father." Goten told him. "I only have two sons radiet or something like that and Kakkarot. "Wait Kakkarot is your father so that means your dad's Dad." Gohan pointed at his grand pa. "Wait are you Kakkorat's sons?" Baradock asked. "Yea I'm Gohan." He raised his hand. "I'm Goten." he raised his hand. "And I'm the new child Dive." he raised his hand. "I'm Baradock your um Grand father I guess." Baradock flew over to his grand kids and shook their hands. "Umm Grandfather where kind of going to a place so if you wanted to you could come with us." Dive suggested. "Okay as long as there is food." Baradock said as the three shook there heads and laughed. "Okay follow us." Gohan said as they all blasted off for Kami's look out.

The four landed and everyone was surprised to see them. Tien and chiaotzu had shown up to. "Goku!" Chi Chi smiled in joy. "Um Mom that's not Dad that's his father." Gohan informed Chi Chi. "Oh well nice to meet you." She said when she waked up and shook Baradock's hand. "So you must be Kakkrots wife." Bardock said. "Yes I am." Chi chi answered.

"So who were the three bodies over there." Baradock pointed at the bodies. "Well two of them where close friends and the other one is your granddaughter." Dive informed him. " My granddaughter who did this I will destroy them." Bardock clenched his fist. "Well I killed the robots who physically killed her but one of the masterminds are still out there." Dive told him.

"By any chance would the two of them have a r and r on their clothes?" Baradock asked. "How would you know that?" Gohan asked. "Because their the reason why I'm here they opened some portal from here to hell and they brought back several people." Baradock explained. "Snow most likely brought back Sun but who else." Dive wondered. "I can tell you I recognized most of them. Baradock started. I saw Frizea, Broly, Cooler and the ginyu force. There was also some weird guy with black wings on his back and he had his arms folded and last another guy with an r and r on his shirt with a orange cloth.'"

"I'm assuming that the guy your talking about is Cell and the other one is 17." Gohan said. "And It's about to get worse when I was fighting the androids I felt there power level and it was multiplied 20x their power level and if there smart enough then they will multiply everyone else.

"Well your a smart one aren't you a smart one" Snow said as she and the villains landed on the lookout. "So is this really happening everyone's enemies staring right at them." Sun laughed at the situation.

"Goten, Trunks fusion now. Gohan demanded. "Fuu-sion-aaa." The two said as Gotenks appeared.

"Gotenks you will fight Broly he is aggressive and will charge at you." Gohan told him. "Get ready for a beating Mr. Body Builder." Gotenks said while putting up the peace sign.

" Grandfather It seems like you have a great hatred for Frizea so I'm guessing you will be fighting him." Gohan suggested. "You already know." Baradock said as he stared down Frizea.

"Piccolo I know you wanna get back at Cooler for trying to make you explode so you take him." Gohan smirked at Piccolo. He just cracked his knuckles and took off his weighted clothes.

"18 I know you would like to take down your brother." Gohan told her. 18 smirked and 17 smirked at her too.

"Tien, Krillin, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha even though most of you haven't met the Ginyu force yet I know you will have a lot of fun." Gohan told them.

"Dive I know revenge is burning in your heart right know so don't disappoint." Gohan nodded his head and he got the same response from him.

"And Cell I will be happy to put you back in you place." Goha said to Cell. "I will kill you Gohan." Cell said to him. "Z- fighters attack!" Gohan screamed

 **To be continued.**

 **Song: Dragon Ball Xenoverse theme song.**


	8. HFIL is Open

"No no no you will not destroy my lookout." Dende screamed. "Then where should we go namekian." Cell asked. "How about you go to different places around the earth so you guys can finish your battles one on one or in groups" Mr. Popo suggested. "That sounds good how about me and you go finish this battle where I killed you." Gohan told Cell. "Great setting I'll finish you where you finished me." Cell replied. The two blasted off to the arena.

"Hey 17 how about we fight over near the Kame house you know where you got your ass kicked by Cell." 18 suggested as she smiled at her brother. "Deal sis but you'll be the one who's ass is going to be kicked." 17 replied to 18 as they flew off to the spot.

"Hey Cooler how about we go to the forest where Goku beat the shit out off you." Piccolo smiled as cooler growled. "You have a deal peasant" Cooler hissed at Piccolo as the two flew off to their spot.

"Frizea we will be fighting right here I have waited to long to fly some where to fight you when everyone leaves it will be a one on one." Baradock informed Frizea. _When Baradock said that it_ s _tunned Dende but with everything that Frizea did to him he understood is decision. "So you want to die right away perfect for me._

"Broly we will be going to the waste lands, follow me." Gotenks said as him and Broly flew over to the waste lands.

"Yo you guys the weirdo force where going to be fighting near the glaciers." Tien informed them. Tien and everyone else flew off to the Glaciers. The Ginyu force however stayed for a second and started chanting. "Fast as the speed of light we are strong and smart and have lots of might, Ginyu force move out." They all screamed in unison as they flew off.

"Hey pretty boy how about we finish our fight over Dr. Jackasses lad." Snow suggested. "Killed where you where created good choice for your funeral." Dive smirked at his remark. Snow grunted and they all flew off to Dr. Gero's lab.

Other world.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Bulla asked as she sat down on a patch of grass. "Well Gohan told me about Goku's adventures in the other world and he said that there was this fat blue guy who was called King Kai and he helped the Z-fighters train. Maybe we should visit him." Uub suggested. "Why not it might be a while until they get the dragon balls from new namek." Pan replied.

"So is this snake way?" Pan asked. "Well I see a big snake head and a sign that saya snake way, what do you think." Uub sassed. "You wanna rephrase that." Pan hissed as she eyed her boyfriend. "Wow way to get the man ripped right out of you." Bulla laughed as Uub put his head down in shame. "Okay let's just get over to this guys planet before Pan sends you to hell." Bulla said breaking the awkward silence "Okay give me a sec. Got it." Uub said as the two girls put their hands on his shoulders and they instant transmitted to King Kai's planet.

"I've been expecting you." King Kai spoke. "Really?" Bulla questioned. "No who the hell are you and why are you on my planet?" King Kai asked. "Well my mentor G-." Uub started. "Let me guess your a z-fighter."King Kai said as he turned around. "How did you know I knew him?" Uub asked. "Because no one else in this God forsaken world can make it to my planet instead of a z-fighter." King Kai explained. "Well I guess since we're so deadly were the only ones who can get here." Uub laughed at his not funny joke. Pan and Bulla just shook their head in disappointment. "That was hilarious." King Kai laughed.

"Ok so why are you guys really here for?" King Kai asked. "Well I was wondering if I could train with you." Uub requested. "Well with that joke telling talent how could I not." King Kai replied. "Thank you sir I'll do anything." Uub informed King Kai. "Ok I want you to put on these braces." King Kai said as he handed him four large red braces to put on his wrists and ankles.

Uub put the braces on and King Kai smiled. King Kai pressed a button and Uub instantly fell to the ground. "What the hell was that." Uub mumbled as he tried to stand up. "That was the braces I gave you, they add tons to their weight and they help you become stronger and more agile with the transformation I will teach you." King Kai told him. "Okay as long as I can get stronger I don't care what I have to do." Uub said as he panted. "I like that commitment your gonna need it." King Kai walked over to a chair he had sat in it.

"How much do these way?" Uub asked. "40 tons." King kai told Uub as he slurped a noodle from his lunch. "What I can lift that maybe not easily but I can." Uub said. "Here is a little fun fact the gravity here is ten times that of earth so 40 tons here is 400 tons." King Kai smiled"Thanks for the late advice." Uub mumbled because of the strain on his body.

Cell games arena.

"So Gohan It's been a while I hope you haven't lost your great power." Cell smiled. "Oh I haven't and I will show you just how much power I have." Gohan said as he got in his battle stance. The bad thing was that he did loose his great power with the lack of training and his family he lost his mystic power and he knew that he was weaker than he was when he was a teen.

Cell charged at Gohan and he punched him in his face and he then appeared behind him and bent over and kicked him in the head sending Gohan flying up in the air then Cell put his like he was praying and he knocked Gohan to the ground.

"Wow Gohan I knew that I was going to be stronger than you but this is just sad." Cell shook his head in disappointment. "Aghhh!" Gohan screamed as the ground shook. Gohan had transformed into a super saiyan 2. "Oh super saiyan 2 this is what I've been waiting for Cell smirked as the two charged at each other. There fist met as they swung at each other, Cell tried to kick Gohan but he ducked and Gohan saw the opening and he kicked him in his stomach. Gohan then twisted around and to elbow Cell but he vanished behind Gohan and he chopped him in his back stunning Gohan. Cell grabbed his foot and he threw him to the ground. "Kamehamaaa." Cell shouted as the blast consumed Gohan.

Gotenks looked at Broly as the two landed on two huge rocks. "Your time is up Broly it's time for the grim reaper of justice to take you down." Gotenks smiled as he put his thumb down. "I will destroy anyone who even knows Kakkrot."

Broly screamed as he charged at Gotenks. Broly grabbed Gotenks by his mouth and he blasted off towards the ground throwing Gotenks into it. When the dust settled Gotenks was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly he appeared in front of Broly and he punched him in the stomach but it did very little damage to him as the legendary super saiyan kneed Gotenks in the stomach and he did a series of punches and kicks which ended in him kicking Gotenks away. As he flew threw the air Broly Charged at him and threw a green ki blast at Gotenks making him explode.

Gotenks body plopped on the ground looking like he was lifeless. Gotenks slowly stood up and he started to breathe heavily for air. Broly started to throw multiple ki blasts at Gotenks but all he could do was try to block them. Broly then held his hand back and he shot a large green energy wave that blew Gotenks back and he hit a mountain and the mountain crumbled and fell over on top of him.

Baradock and Frizea eyed each other as they floated. "So filthy monkey what makes you think that you can take me on after I murdered you and your whole dirty race with one blast." _Baradock thought about how he watched his entire race be murdered as he was transported to the past._ "Well Frizea when you shot me with your super nova attack I met an old ancestor of yours and he helped me acquire a transformation that has defeated you and will defeat you right here and now." Baradock spoke with great confidence in him self. "No you are not that Is impossible." Frizea grunted in anger. "Well Frizea the impossible is always possible for a saiyan." Baradock said as his hair slowly rose and he started to charge up. Baradocks aura glowed like his hair and Frizea could do nothing but stand there and stare in amazement and anger.

Frizea screamed and charged at Baradock, he swung but the heavy attack was blocked by super saiyan Baradock. Baradock came right back at him with a punch of his own towards his stomach getting a direct hit making Frizea cough up blood. With a open opportunity he fired a series of punches leaving Frizea stunned by how strong he was. Frizea eventually blocked one of the punches and he flipped backwards panting. Frizea growled and he charge right back at him but this time he vanished behind him and he grabbed Baradock's throat with his tail and he threw him across the lookout towards the edge.

Baradock got up a smirked at Frizea showing that he had taken no pain from his attack. "You know what I'm fucking done with this planet and all of you saiyans I will murder everyone on this dumb useless planet." Frizea screamed as he slowly rose and he created a large supernova and all Baradock could do was stare. "Say goodbye to your grandsons and Daughter-in-law." Frizea laughed in a sinister way. Frizea pulled back his index finger and he threw it at Baradock and the lookout. He flew towards the blast and it consumed him whole. The attack stopped moving and a blue light suddenly appeared out of it. "Frieza!" Baradock screamed threw the supernova. "I will show you the spirit of all the saiyans you killed." A blue aura surrounded Baradocks' hand and he charged at Frizea. Baradock punched Frizea paralyzing him for the moment as Baradock pulled back his fist and he used all of his power shooting a large blue beam consuming Frizea and disintegrating him. Baradock went back to normal and he fell to the ground as he smiled knowing that he avenged his race and that he protected at least one planet from being destroyed.

As the Ginyu force landed they did their dance and they song their own little theme song which made everyone just look at them and stare. "So you guys wanna fight or are we just gonna have a dance off." Yamcha said looking at them in their weird poses. "Whatever your just jealous of are coolness." Captain Ginyu said as he looked at Krillin and smiled. "Ookaay well I'm fighting him first so I don't care what anyone else does." Krillin said. "I'm fighting Recoome over there." Yamcha said. "I'm fighting the little green guy over there." Chioutzu informed everyone. "Looks like I got Yin and Yang over there. Tien said.

"Ginyu force move out." Ginyu shouted as they attacked everyone. " Yamcha attacked Recoome quick. He punched him in the stomach and he kicked him in his face sending him to the ground. Recoome stood up and looked for Yamcha but he was behind him. "Kamehamaaa." Yamcha screamed as a yelling Reecome turned around and was engulfed by the beam.

It's time for you to feel the wrath of the mighty Guldo." Guldo shot his time control beam and it hit Chioutzu. Guldo then grabbed a large ice berg and he made it sharpened it. Chiuotzu sat there waiting for the perfect time to attack. The rock came fast and Chioutzu and he snap vanished behind Guldo and he kicked him in his head flying threw the air. Chioutzu then shot his knew attack at Guldo. "Double cannon blast." The attack hit him making him explode.

Krillin charged at Ginyu and he kicked him into a glacier shouting. "Krillin kick." Ginyu smiled and he looked at Krillin. "I like your body." Ginyu said. "Okay well first I'm not about that life." Krillin said. "Body change!" Ginyu screamed as the purple beam came at Krillin. "Destructo disc!" Krillin yelled as the disc cut threw Ginyu and the glacier.

Tien, Burter, and Jeice where tangled in a melee battle. Tien vanished from the melee battle but Jeice kept punching and kicking all of them hit Burter leaving him in pain. "Sorry mate that bastard disappeared from me." Jeice complained. "Watch it next time." Burter hissed. "To bad there won't be a next time." Tien said as he formed the tri beam. "Neo tri beam!" Tien screamed as his attack consumed Burter and Jeice.

 **Sorry guys for taking so long I promise I'm back and ready to write again by the way I will be splitting these battles into three parts so if you don't see a battle that you want to see trust me it will definitely be there in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and Don't for get to give me a review**


End file.
